


Pray For The Wicked

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [25]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shapeshifter Reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N} {L/N} and Emmett have kept their secret hidden, but when an interaction between the Pack and Cullens happen, {Y/N} has to confess the truth.





	Pray For The Wicked

{Y/N} smiled as her imprint, Emmett Cullen, held her, it was their time.

“ When do you think you’ll be able to tell your pack that you imprinted on me.” Emmett purred into her ear, moving a lock of her {H/C} hair.

“ You know I can’t. Think about what they could do to you.” {Y/N} whispered as Emmett sighed heavily but continued to hold her.

“ My family knows about the connect we have.” Emmett whispered to {Y/N}, she smiled, but a howl could be heard.

“ Sam?” Emmett asked as {Y/N} sighed, getting up.

“ Yeah.” {Y/N} replied, Emmett got up and turned her around to face him, she smiled, Emmett caressed her cheek then carefully placed a kiss upon her lips, the cold made her shiver, but another howl brought them out of their moment.

“ I must be going.” {Y/N} whispered before leaving her imprint, {Y/N} let her anger flow through her body, then she phased into her wolf form, soon running to see the pack.

**_They said she was close._** Jacob growled using the pack link as the pack ran, Embry was getting too close to {Y/N} so she moved away.

**_KEEP FOCUSED._** Sam growled in the alpha tone, {Y/N} growled, her unusual red eyes glowed.

**_There._** Paul growled as the red headed vampire leaped on their side, {Y/N} chasing after her, snapping her large teeth at the red head, but she jumped.

**_Damn It._** {Y/N} growled, but she watched as Emmett had grabbed the red head, but she flinged him into a tree, {Y/N} growled loudly and ran, {Y/N} growled and ran along the ravine, but she watched as the red head was on her land.

**_Fuck!_** {Y/N} growled out, but another growling caught her attention, Paul had tackled Emmett, {Y/N} snarled before jumping on Paul, tearing him away.

**_What the fuck {Y/N}?_** Paul growled at her, {Y/N} snarled, not backing down, she gets off Paul.

“ {Y/N}? I’m ok.” Emmett’s voice calmed her from the rage, she turned to him and walked to him.

**_{Y/N}?_** Embry asked in the pack link, but she wasn’t paying attention to the young wolf.

**_How does the leech know her?_** Leah growled loudly, but that made {Y/N} snarl.

**_Stop calling him a leech._** {Y/N} snarled as she turned to face her pack, then Sam stepped forward.

**_{Y/N}?_** Sam growled in the pack link to her, {Y/N} growled lowly.

**_What?_** {Y/N} replied through the link, but a growl made {Y/N} tense, it was Embry.

**_You can’t have imprinted on a bloodsucker! It’s inhuman!_** Embry growled before he flung himself at Emmett, but {Y/N} slammed into him before he even had the chance.

**_Back the fuck off!_** {Y/N} growled as she slammed him into a tree.

**_ENOUGH_** Sam growled, {Y/N} got off Embry, he snarled still at Emmett, but {Y/N} got in front of her imprint, he scratches behind her ear.

**_I imprinted on Emmett. Embry we were never meant to be. I never saw you that way!_**  {Y/N} growled into the pack link, Embry snarled at her, but Sam growled at him and Embry submitted, then turned to {Y/N}, she stood her ground.

**_IS WHAT YOU SAY TRUE? HAVE YOU REALLY IMPRINTED ON A CULLEN?_** Sam asked her, {Y/N} growled, but Emmett calmed her.

**_Yes, I’ve imprinted on a Cullen, my words true, you can’t stop me from seeing him, you know what happens if an Imprinter is too far from it’s imprint._** {Y/N} growled lowly, several gasps rang out, but Sam silenced them.

**_THE ELDERS MUST KNOW._** Sam growled to her, {Y/N} nodded.

**_Their probably gonna say that it’s a curse, but I don’t care._** {Y/N} growled before disappearing into the woods, finding some of her clothes, she phased back and quickly got dressed.

“ Great!” {Y/N} said annoyed, but she goes to see a wet Emmett and the Pack watching her.

“ Let me get you home.” {Y/N} said as Emmett smiled he wrapped her in a hug and he jumped across the Vervain.

“ What was that about?” Emmett asked as the two walked back, the Cullens were probably still home.

“ Just discussing that Sam would tell the Elders, they are probably gonna say it’s a curse or that I am gonna stir up trouble, but I don’t care.” {Y/N} said as Emmett snickered.

“ My Snowflake.” He growled into her ear.

“ We are wicked I guess.” {Y/N} snickered as they got to the Cullen home, the two went to Emmett’s room and laid upon the bed.

“ We really need to get new sheets.” {Y/N} said with a smiled, Emmett loudly snickered at him mate’s request, but would remember.

“ I need sleep.” {Y/N} whispered before passing out.

“ I guess we need to Pray For The Wicked.” Emmett whispers to her.


End file.
